


【良堂】良辰谁与共(Part 2)

by Crispandice



Series: 「佳期如孟」及后续系列 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice





	【良堂】良辰谁与共(Part 2)

1.  
厚实的绒布窗帘半拉着，伴着雨声透进来些许光晕。床头柜放着的香氛还散着些许柑橘的味道，整个房间阴暗一片，只有一盏小夜灯在夜里亮着暖黄色的光。

孟鹤堂一只手紧紧抓着周九良的手指，一只手藏在被子里掐着自己的手心。  
他很害怕从周九良口里听到否定的词，更怕周九良直接甩手走人，孟鹤堂太困太累，脑袋晕晕沉沉，却固执地睁大眼睛看着周九良，不想错过对方脸上任何一个细微的表情。

两个人都没说话。  
周九良站着任凭他牵了一小会儿，孟鹤堂的触碰像带了羽毛，细细痒痒地抓挠着他的心脏。  
他没被拉着的手指比他自己先做出反应，飞快又轻柔地摩挲了一下孟鹤堂的手背。孟鹤堂的指尖都带着些高烧的温度，却固执地拽着他，浑身上下都透着让人心疼的劲儿。  
周九良弯下腰把孟鹤堂的手藏进被窝里，帮他掖了下被角，却没有回答他的问题。  
孟鹤堂见他又要起身，又想伸手拉他，手却被打回来了。

周九良的脸半隐在昏暗的光线里，让人看不清表情，但孟鹤堂却听出了他的声音中的冷淡。  
“先吃药。”  
孟鹤堂的手又被放进被窝里，周九良打的那下并不疼，但他就是觉得委屈。  
他红着眼睛盯着周九良，委屈地嗯了一声。

周九良轻车熟路，直接就把餐厅柜子里的医药包拿出来了。他没再开卧室的灯，坐在床边就着小夜灯的光线把体温计和药拿了出来，仔仔细细地核对药名和体温计的刻度。  
孟鹤堂乖乖地缩在被窝里，侧躺着看他，这次周九良跟他的距离近了些，脸上所有的表情细节都看得真切不少。

孟鹤堂一声不吭地偷瞄着周九良。

原本就是少年气与稳重共存的人，却好似在不见面的半个月之内飞速成长了一样，少年气被他隐去了不少，现在眉眼间剩下一片冷淡。  
周九良把玻璃体温计的水银汞柱甩到35℃以下后递给孟鹤堂，示意他自己把体温计放到腋窝里，自己又走到客厅去烧热水。  
再回来的时候他把兑了凉水的杯子放在床头柜上，让孟鹤堂自己把体温计拿出来。  
孟鹤堂睡了一下午，虽然还是晕乎乎的，但是已经清醒一些了。他小心翼翼地把体温计拿给周九良，自己也瞟了瞟，玻璃泡里的水银柱高得让他自己都吓了一跳。  
周九良接过体温计看了一眼，又转过头去看孟鹤堂。

“我不想去医院。”孟鹤堂可怜兮兮地又说了一遍。周九良没理他，用一种不容反驳的表情盯着孟鹤堂看，好像下一秒就要把他拉起来带他往医院去。  
孟鹤堂实在不想去医院，他烧得浑身无力，只想躺着。  
他现在也只想和周九良待在一块儿。

孟鹤堂又把手伸出来抓周九良的袖子，他顿了一下又开口，带了些求饶的意味：“外面在下雨，家里有药，别去了。”  
周九良挣开被他抓着的手，把他额头细碎的刘海撩开，撕开包装袋，把降温贴贴在孟鹤堂的额头上。  
“冷……”额头触碰到冰冷的贴片，孟鹤堂控制不住地缩了一下。  
“冷也给我受着。”周九良的声音依旧听不出什么感情，他掰开两粒退烧药递给孟鹤堂，看对方顺着温开水吞咽下去才继续说：“明天早上烧还不退就去医院。”他把被子掖好，环顾四周，想给窗户留一个小缝儿保持卧室空气流通。  
他一回头看见孟鹤堂还红着眼睛盯着他，跟他对视的时候仿佛还想开口争辩什么。  
“没得商量，“周九良绷着脸，像是在训他：“闭眼睛睡觉。”

他走过去把窗户打开，外面淅淅沥沥的秋雨立马斜着飘进来一点儿。  
周九良把窗帘又往里拉了一点儿，遮住风吹进来的地方，只透出一小块儿光线。  
整个房间显得更暗了。

孟鹤堂轻咳了两声，他侧身睡着，在周九良走回来的时候在被子里抠自己的手指尖。  
“……你又要走了吗？”孟鹤堂声音还哑着，他试探性地这么一问，又字一出口自己就有点后悔了。  
周九良伸过来的手在空中停顿了一秒，最后落在孟鹤堂脖颈的地方，掩饰性的掖了下早已经被裹得非常严实的被子。  
孟鹤堂安静地看着他，见他不说话又试着找借口挽留：“我生病了，”他瓮声瓮气的，周九良不理他，他委屈得不行。  
周九良把放在地上的医药包拿起来整理好，没说话。

“我生病了……”孟鹤堂重复着又说了一遍，把小半张脸藏进被子里，眼睛又红又肿，湿漉漉的，像只小动物。  
周九良没理他，一伸手把小夜灯关了。  
“退烧了再说话。”周九良的声音很低很稳，还带着一丝不易让人察觉的恼怒。  
周九良把医药包拿好，在温柔的黑夜里站起身来：“睡觉。”  
孟鹤堂始终眼也不眨地看着他，周九良走出卧室，轻轻把门带上，靠在门边站了一会儿，无声地叹了口气。

唯一的光源被切断，孟鹤堂盯着门缝里透出客厅的光，觉得自己胸口漾着一股又酸又涩的味道。  
周九良果然还在生他的气。

孟鹤堂觉得自己眼睛热热的，他又想起前一天晚上周九良给他发的两条消息。  
他在被子里委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，把脑袋露出来。  
他一翻身，看见卧室的衣架上挂着的黑色大衣。

他看着周九良的大衣，在被窝里缩成一团。  
周九良回来了，他现在就在外面。  
孟鹤堂心里这么想着，像是给自己吃了一颗定心丸。  
他抓住被子，闭上眼睛，很快就陷入熟睡。

雨声依旧没停，啪嗒啪嗒地落在玻璃窗上，像极了他的呼吸和心跳。

2.  
周九良洗了把脸，把客厅的光开到最暗，整个人陷在沙发里。  
他心里很烦，好像是在烦孟鹤堂病得太重，又好像是在烦自己又主动回到了这个地方。他习惯性地想从包里拿出一根烟来，手伸到裤兜里才想起来自己正准备着戒烟，剩下的半包烟都在大衣口袋里。

周九良把脑袋靠在沙发靠背上，望着天花板。  
一回到这个地方他就觉得自己完蛋了。他鼻子里全充斥着孟鹤堂的味道，越靠近孟鹤堂他就越能清楚的感受到自己对那个人的占有欲。  
他恨不得寸步不离地呆在孟鹤堂身边，恨不得一见面就像以前那样每时每刻都搂着他、贴紧他温热的皮肤。  
让他觉得烦躁的根源是，这种来自心底最原始的欲望，他根本控制不了。

孟鹤堂可怜巴巴的眼神像是在挖他的心脏，他根本没办法多看一眼。  
周九良长叹一口气，好像是想从自己胸腔里吐出什么情绪。

他自我拉扯着，根本辨明不了孟鹤堂的态度。  
他不明白孟鹤堂红着的眼睛是想表达什么，因为这根本是前后矛盾的事情。  
他再也不想用“他以为”去认定什么事情了。

那双湿漉漉的眼睛太会骗人了。  
他已经头也不回地陷进去了两次，他不想傻乎乎地再重蹈覆辙了。

周九良把电视打开，音量压到最小，漫无目的的调换着频道。  
他靠在沙发椅背里，不知道自己呆在这里是在干什么，也不知道自己为什么非得在客厅里守着。  
周九良把手机拿出来看了一下时间，才不过晚上十点，他又坐着待了几分钟，然后抓起茶几上的车钥匙，准备去卧室把自己的大衣拿回来，然后回家。

他刚打开卧室的门孟鹤堂的手机就响了。  
突如其来的声音把周九良吓了一跳，他连忙走过去把手机拿起来，摁了一下锁屏。  
孟鹤堂睡得很熟，没被手机声音吵醒，他背对着周九良，半张小圆脸埋在枕头里，一副虚弱的模样。  
周九良把手机放下，犹豫了一下，凑过去摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸颊。  
好像已经没那么烫了，周九良把他额头上的降温贴取下来，又探了下对方额头的温度。  
退烧药开始起作用，孟鹤堂的额头出了一小层汗，周九良怕他被捂得太热，稍微给他松了下被子。

他刚准备去拿自己的大衣，放在床头柜的手机又响了。  
孟鹤堂好像听到动静了，皱着眉动了一下，没醒过来。  
周九良连忙折回去，把床头柜的手机拿起来，来电显示着一个人的名字：小辫儿。  
周九良当然记得这个人是谁，他面无表情，直接按了拒绝。  
被拒绝通话的那个人好像更来劲了，刚挂断的电话没过两秒又打过来了。  
周九良又按了拒绝。  
这次电话没再打过来，倒是微信响个没完。

小辫儿：？？？  
小辫儿：怎么不接电话啊？  
小辫儿：又放我鸽子是不是？？？  
小辫儿：太过分了，昨天还说得好好的  
小辫儿：你别告诉我又加班啊，我可不信了  
小辫儿：……还想不想要贵宾卡了你？

周九良拿着手机，把蹦出来的每条微信都看得清清楚楚。  
几秒后来电显示如约而至，周九良又看了一眼睡着的孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂嘴唇微张，眉头却皱着。  
周九良拿着手机退出去，把门关严实，回到客厅才把电话接通。

他还没出声儿那边儿的人就抢先开口了：“怎么不接电话啊？你出门了吗？人在哪儿？”对面人的声音在嘈杂的背景音里显得又高又急，他停顿一下，好像想到了什么，软下声音问：“……出什么事儿了吗？要不要我来接你？”  
周九良等对面的人机关枪似的说完才淡淡开口：“他不来了。”  
对面的人明显愣了一下，好像跟谁交代了几句，换了一个打电话的地方，背景音一下安静了不少。

“你是谁？”张云雷的语气冷下来，“孟孟怎么了？”  
周九良听见对方亲昵的称呼，胸口窜出一股无名火，他自动无视了第一个问题，冷冷地回道：“他生病了，在家睡觉。”

电话那头安静了几秒，突然冷笑一声。  
“你是那个之前住他家的人吧？”

周九良没搭腔，声音冷得像冰窖，他没承认也没否认：“没什么事我先挂了。”

张云雷站在酒吧的一个空包厢里面，他想起最近孟鹤堂的状态就觉得担心，他隐隐的怕孟鹤堂出什么事，但是他又走不开。  
包厢外面人声鼎沸，试营业的第一天酒吧里坐满了人。  
张云雷不仅没被对方的语气吓到，反而因为护着孟鹤堂而变得咄咄逼人起来。  
“喜欢他的人多得是，不差你一个。”张云雷冷着脸，靠着包间的墙警告电话对面的人：“你要是真的喜欢他就好好对他，要不喜欢他就离他远点儿。”

张云雷还没来得及再说点什么，杨九郎过来把包厢的灯打开，用口型告诉他外面有人找。  
“他醒了让他给我回个消息。”张云雷把杨九郎往外推，没等电话对面的人回话就直接把电话挂了。

“怎么了？”杨九郎一边被推着一边还转过脸问他。  
张云雷一脸担心，心不在焉地答道：“孟孟生病，今儿不来了。”  
杨九郎顺手把包厢的门关上了：“敢情是因为这个啊，我还以为出什么大事儿了呢。”他轻拍张云雷的背安慰着：“没事儿哈，咱正式开业再叫他来。”  
张云雷把杨九郎的脸拍过去：“你懂个屁。”

周九良把手机调成静音模式再放回卧室去。  
孟鹤堂依然睡得很熟。他的额头被散下来的头发遮住了，连带着眉眼都隐在黑暗里。周九良轻轻把他的刘海撩开，手掌又向下，用手指背轻轻摸着他发烫的脸颊。  
孟鹤堂肉眼可见的瘦了，脸都像是小了一圈。  
外面雨还下个不停。  
周九良打开小夜灯，坐在床边看了他一会儿。

最后他又叹了口气，把灯关了回到客厅里去。  
他试图冷静地判断自己该怎么办。  
他知道自己放不下，但也不敢再去相信自己的感觉。  
周九良有点儿怕，他不想再栽一回了。

半夜三点，夜色依旧昏暗，周九良站在孟鹤堂小区楼下，斜靠着路灯抽了半包烟。

路灯昏黄的光照在他的脸上，周九良的左手揣在大衣口袋里，握着车钥匙。  
他的车就停在路边，他可以随时开车回家。  
周九良把最后一根烟掐了，连着烟盒一起扔进垃圾桶里。  
他认命般地迈开步子，却也只是去便利店买了盒退烧药，最后带着满身的烟味，回到有孟鹤堂味道的沙发里去。

3.  
孟鹤堂一晚上做了很多不同的梦，却一个都记不住，他觉得自己睡了很久，醒来的时候发现也才不过凌晨四点。  
他虽然觉得轻松了一些，但还是没什么力气，浑身都黏糊糊的。孟鹤堂从床上爬起来，他还穿着上班的那件衬衫，只是现在皱得不行的，后背还被汗浸湿了一大块。  
一晚上没喝水，孟鹤堂觉得自己嗓子又干又疼，他伸手把床头柜上的保温杯拿过来一口气全喝完了才把身上的衬衫换下来。  
换上柔软的家居服他才觉得又清爽不少，他一晚上出了一身的汗，换完衣服又觉得冷了，立马缩回被窝里去。  
孟鹤堂突然觉得哪里有些不对，他抬头去看卧室衣帽架，发现周九良的大衣不见了。

他愣了一下，把被子往上拉了一点，头埋进枕头里面。  
过一会儿他把头伸出来，又看了一眼。  
他真的把大衣拿走了。孟鹤堂揪紧了手指，明明昨天晚上还在的啊。  
他闭着眼在困顿中委屈地想，周九良是不是又走了。

天还没亮，窗外时不时响起些许汽车鸣笛的声音。  
下了两天的雨终于变小了些，细密的雨轻柔地往下掉，窗户上也不再有雨点敲击的的声音。  
孟鹤堂又睡了一会儿，模糊中感觉有人在轻拍他的脸，叫他的名字。

他睁开惺忪的眼睛，周九良正摸着他的额头，探他的体温。  
“你还在呀……”他小声撒娇，声音甜腻腻的，带着些没睡醒的味道。  
孟鹤堂下意识地去抓周九良的手，还没抓到就又被打了一下。  
“起来吃饭。”周九良把手伸回来，把体温计递给他：“量体温。”  
孟鹤堂乖乖坐起来，他还有点儿迷糊，靠着竖起来的枕头，把体温计夹在腋窝里面，看着周九良走出卧室，过一会儿又端进来一碗香菇小米粥。

他刚掀开被子准备下床就被周九良凶了回去。  
“想干嘛？”周九良站在门口，绷着脸看他。  
孟鹤堂的脚悬在床边，正准备下床的动作停住了，他看着周九良凶巴巴的表情有点儿不知所措，只好把脚缩了回去。

周九良盯着他把白净的脚缩回被子里才走近，把新买的药放在床头柜上。  
“我想看看几点了……”孟鹤堂往床里边儿坐了点儿，给周九良让出坐在床边的位置。  
他看着周九良手里的粥，他差不多快一天没吃东西了，之前觉得没胃口，现在一闻到食物的味道就觉得饿。

“八点过，”周九良把勺子放到碗里，向他伸手：“把体温计给我。”  
孟鹤堂听话地把体温计拿出来，他已经烧得没那么厉害了，只是头还有点儿疼。  
他本来还迷糊着，周九良冷淡的声音却让他瞬间清醒了不少。  
虽然以前也不爱言语，但周九良从没用这种语气态度跟他说过话。

孟鹤堂接过周九良递过来的粥，握着没动。

他肯定还在生气。

周九良面无表情生气的样子，比那天吵架吼他的样子还让他不知所措。  
孟鹤堂低着头，他很想问周九良是不是自己病好了他就又走了，却又怕问出来对方更生气。  
病让人变得无比脆弱，孟鹤堂眼眶发酸，吸了下鼻子，却怕周九良发现，立马低下头掩饰性地舀了一勺粥放到自己嘴里。  
小米被熬煮得软糯细腻，香菇被切成小丁，顺着米粥被送进嘴里，冲淡了口腔里干涩的味道。

周九良看着他把一碗粥吃下去，把碗收走又给他端了一杯豆浆。  
孟鹤堂眼皮还有点肿，周九良回厨房去，他又觉得卧室空了起来。他披了一件驼色的针织衫往客厅走，周九良站在水池边洗碗，水龙头开着，厨房里只有哗啦的水声和餐具碰撞的声音。

孟鹤堂走过去，周九良抬头看了他一眼，让他回去躺着。  
“……昨天半夜我睡到一半醒了，出了好多汗，”孟鹤堂站在他身边，小声说着。  
周九良没搭腔。

生着病的人声音是虚的，性格也软下来，孟鹤堂耷拉着眉眼，鼻子眼睛都有点儿红。  
他难得地向周九良示弱：“你大衣不在，我以为你走了……”孟鹤堂声音有点儿委屈，他盯着周九良的侧脸，手指藏在衣袖里面。  
“没有，”周九良把碗里的泡沫冲掉，没看孟鹤堂，淡淡地说：“我出去买药了。”  
“哦……”孟鹤堂把脑袋低下去，看着自己的拖鞋。

周九良说完这句话不自觉抿紧了嘴唇。  
他轻蹙着眉头，没告诉孟鹤堂自己半夜出门在楼下的路灯旁站了很久。

“我吃药了，烧也退些了，”孟鹤堂支支吾吾的，停顿好一阵才又继续问周九良：“你……你还生气吗？”他小心得要命，又不知如何是好，只能试探着又靠近周九良一步，轻声问他：“……能不能不生我的气了？”

喜欢这个词，真的是要人命。  
一向妙语连珠情话连篇的人，沾上了“喜欢”两个字，此时此刻却连话都说不清楚。

周九良把碗筷洗干净，手上动作顿了一下，把碗筷的水沥干净才说：“不生气了。”  
他好像早就料到孟鹤堂会这么问他，他平静地把碗筷放进橱柜里，语气还是很冷淡。  
“回去歇着。”周九良把手上的水擦干，让他回卧室去。  
孟鹤堂抿着嘴不说话，周九良明显就是在敷衍他。

他觉得更委屈了。

4.  
孟鹤堂在家歇了一个周末，烧是完全退了，可是还没痊愈，做事没什么力气不说，时不时还会冒出一两声咳嗽。  
一场秋雨一场寒，夏天的燥热被丰富的雨水卷走，一点都不剩。  
天气阴着，乌云遮住太阳，总是一股马上又要下雨的阵势。

孟鹤堂吃了药睡得比平时更熟，没想到连周一早上的闹钟都没听见，他醒来还有点儿头晕，想来高烧没个三四天是好不彻底，又琢磨着刚签完合同理应是没什么事情要急着办，他起来请了两天的病假，又回到被窝里去。  
秋天最让人犯懒，孟鹤堂在被窝里玩手机，周九良的消息突然蹦出来：冰箱里有菜。

周九良对他还是很冷淡，但他说不生气，就好像是真的不生气了。

两个人的关系卡在一个尴尬的阶段，谁都没有再提起吵架的事情，周九良好像把这件事情翻篇掉了，孟鹤堂也不敢提。  
这个周末周九良在加班，除了提醒孟鹤堂吃饭吃药，他也没有发其他的消息，更没有住回来。

孟鹤堂猜不透他在想什么，也不明白自己应该怎么办。  
但他明确地感觉到周九良对他不一样了。

周九良虽然不会不理他，但一直在很明显地回避跟他的接触，他烧退了之后连手指头的触碰都不愿意，更别说其他的。  
孟鹤堂手一伸过去，还没碰到他就被打回来，周九良瞧都不瞧他一眼，他瘪着嘴再委屈也没用。

孟鹤堂在被窝里试着给周九良发消息卖惨：我头疼……  
周九良过半天回他：自己吃药  
孟鹤堂把脸埋在被子里，他越想越委屈，他知道自己错了，他也想弥补，可周九良的态度甚至让他开始觉得周九良已经不喜欢他了。

习惯了忙碌的人一闲起来就觉得时间过得又慢又无聊。孟鹤堂难得有个假期，却病恹恹的，哪儿也不能去。  
他窝在家一边养病一边看电影，正在纠结选哪部电影的时候栾云平突然打电话过来，一开口就问他酒店最新合同的事情。

孟鹤堂窝在沙发里病恹恹地开口：“哥，我现在不负责这个啊……”  
“是吗，”栾云平那边一阵点鼠标敲键盘的声音，“那我问问别人，挂了啊。”  
“栾哥，”孟鹤堂在对方要挂电话的时候突然叫住他，“我来找你吃晚饭成吗？”  
“又想找我蹭饭啊？”栾云平那边敲键盘的声音停下来了：“你先把前几回的钱结了行不行？”  
孟鹤堂把电视声音调小，准备把这几天在周九良那儿没卖成功的惨在栾云平这里再卖一遍。  
“我前几天生病了，发高烧，可惨了，”孟鹤堂装模作样地咳嗽一声：“你就不能请我吃顿好的吗？……反正你们员工吃酒店餐厅又不要钱。”  
栾云平笑了两声，办公室桌上的电话响起来，他没再闲聊，跟孟鹤堂说了句晚上见，匆匆把电话挂了。

孟鹤堂看着电影打盹，醒来的时候头发乱糟糟的，他掐着点儿，穿了件厚点儿的外套戴着眼镜就出门了。

“想吃什么？”栾云平还穿着休闲西装，他拉开凳子坐下来，一边翻开菜单一边问。  
孟鹤堂把折边锁扣的菜单翻来翻去，巴不得栾云平点些好吃的大鱼大肉。  
他被周九良逼着吃了好几天的病号饭，现在胃口好了些，再喝粥嘴巴里简直能淡出鸟来。

“来个油焖大龙虾！”他指着菜单上的烫金字，看着龙虾图片两眼放光。  
服务员刚要记菜就被栾云平拦下了。  
“生病了少吃那些发物，”他自动无视了孟鹤堂可怜巴巴的眼神，对服务员说：“换成牛肉清汤。”  
孟鹤堂砸了下嘴，开始翻菜单后面的酒水。

“咱喝点葡萄酒吧……”他抬头看栾云平，还没等对方拒绝就立马说：“莫斯卡托起泡葡萄酒，行吗？酒精度只有5%，不加冰块？行吗？”  
孟鹤堂带着眼镜，又穿着短外套，摆出一副乖巧的模样，看起来又软又嫩，就差双手合十求他了：“栾哥，我就想喝点儿甜的，可以吧？”

栾云平看他一眼，问：“吃头孢类的药没？”  
“没有！”孟鹤堂斩钉截铁。  
栾云平半信半疑地看着他，又点了几个清淡的菜，最后把菜单一合：“没吃也不行，吃了药就不能喝酒，酒精度再少也不行。”  
他把菜单交给服务员：“他喝梨汁，”又转过头问孟鹤堂：“够甜了吧？”

孟鹤堂眼巴巴地看着服务生把菜单拿走：“早知道不来跟你吃饭了，管的也太多了你。”  
栾云平开始回短信，一边回一边怼他：“我不管着怎么行，你个病号要喝酒喝到一半死我这儿怎么办？”  
“真过分……”孟鹤堂歪头看他，他还没说完对方的手机就响了。

栾云平把电话接起来，简单说了几句，语气都温柔了许多。  
孟鹤堂一听栾云平的语气就知道是谁打来的电话。他悄悄看着栾云平的表情，心里有点儿羡慕。

等栾云平挂了电话，孟鹤堂立马把手边的纸巾卷成话筒的样子，凑到栾云平身边逗他：“这位先生您好，请问您可以跟大家分享一下两个人之间恩爱多年从不分手的秘诀吗？”  
栾云平把他伸过来的手拍掉，白他一眼：“十多年还没分过手？你当看晚八点纯爱电视剧呢？”  
孟鹤堂把手缩回来，摸摸被打的地方：“我可不信……”  
栾云平把手机放下：“他提的分手，我求的复合，这能有什么不信的？”

“你求复合？”孟鹤堂来了兴致，他托起下巴，笑眯眯的：“……给我讲讲呗？”  
梨汁和起泡酒被端上来，栾云平把果汁递给他，给自己倒了杯白葡萄酒：“怎么？今天是来八卦我的感情史的啊？”  
孟鹤堂抿一口梨汁，小声道：“我这不是也想取取经嘛……”

5.  
栾云平和高峰大学就认识了，高峰比他大一届，眉眼清秀性格沉稳，成绩拔尖不说，还是老师助教。  
栾云平跟他是一个社团，好几次被分到一个组做事儿，一来二去就熟悉了。

“老多人喜欢高老板了吧？”孟鹤堂咬着筷子问。  
栾云平夹了一块茄汁豆腐：“各种小女生给他送情书，七夕情人节一堆一堆的巧克力……”  
孟鹤堂眯起眼睛笑，继续问：“那你追他的时候送什么了？”  
“怎么就我追他了？”栾云平白他一眼：“他追的我。”

“……突然有一天塞给我一封信，把我堵在门口说一堆有的没的，穿个白衬衫帅得我脑子一抽，稀里糊涂就答应了。”  
“然后呢？”孟鹤堂托着腮，还不忘给自己喂一口肉。  
“然后就谈恋爱谈到我毕业呗，开始找工作。”栾云平喝一口冰镇过的葡萄酒，细微的气泡跟着杯子的动作从杯底飘上来，在靠近顶端的时候破掉。  
“毕业了之后他留在学校，我去外地实习。两个人的想法和规划不一样吧，异地恋坚持了快两年，他不愿意我一直不回来，当时又碰一堆乱七八糟琐碎的事情，吵了一架。”栾云平淡淡地说：“他提的分手，当天我们就分了。”

孟鹤堂沉默一小会儿，有点儿惊讶：“在一起这么久说分就分了？”  
“可不是嘛，”栾云平笑了一下，“就两三分钟，几句话的事情，快着呢。”

孟鹤堂没说话，他看着栾云平现在无所谓的表情，稍微有点儿难过。  
栾云平看他满脸纠结，连忙打断他乱七八糟的心理活动：“你别给我哭出来啊，不知道的还以为我跟你有什么感情纠葛呢。”他略带嫌弃地给孟鹤堂夹一块儿牛肉：“我可在这儿上班，丢不起人，你给我消停点儿。”

孟鹤堂扁了下嘴，问他：“然后你就回去找他了？”他又好奇多问了一句：“先服软不觉得有点儿亏吗？”  
栾云平认真起来，反问他：“这种事情又不是做生意，有什么觉得亏的？”  
他把手上的酒杯放回去，孟鹤堂看他左手无名指上戒指，没说话。

“我心里舍不得，就先服软了，没有什么亏不亏的。”栾云平夹了一筷子菜：“其实想清楚了很简单，当时我俩都犯了同一个错误，其实两个人都舍不得，只是都死鸭子嘴硬吧，在一起这么久了，分开就像突然少了只手一样，说不难受都是假的。”  
“第一回说跟他复合他还不同意，我第二回才把话彻底说清楚。”栾云平停顿了一下，继续说：“又不是什么原则性的问题，想解决的话冷静下来什么都能解决。”

他看着孟鹤堂说：“我和他谁都没对到哪儿去，唯一的区别就是，我比他先想明白，先迈步去矫正这个错误，先把心里话说清楚，就这样而已。”  
“其实他现在回想起来也觉得后怕，当时我要没把话说清楚我俩就完了，现在估计都不会联系吧。”  
他停下来吃了口菜，又像是想到了什么，抬头跟孟鹤堂说：“有些人你一个转身，说错过就真的错过了。”

栾云平把筷子放下，对孟鹤堂一仰下巴：“行了，该你说你的事儿了，”他玩味地看着孟鹤堂：“你是碰见上回那个小朋友了吧？”

孟鹤堂喝水的动作顿住了，他瞪大了眼睛：“你……”  
“我怎么知道的？”栾云平学他之前的样子托起下巴：“我猜的。”他伸手指孟鹤堂鼻梁上的金丝圆框眼镜：“你戴着的这个眼镜当时不落在酒店了吗？”

6.  
孟鹤堂把杯子放下来，伸手摸了摸戴着的眼镜。  
“我……”他差点都结巴了，“我……”  
“你什么你？”栾云平逗了他一会儿，继续说：“这眼镜我记得特别清楚，你知不知道为什么？”  
孟鹤堂飞快地摇了下脑袋。  
“你那回开房间用的我的名字，前台一查就查到了，”栾云平没好气地说：“第二天你走之后有个小朋友拿着你那眼镜来找我，问我这眼镜是谁的，叫什么名字。”

孟鹤堂懵了，他脑子没转过弯来。  
“……然后呢？”  
“然后就是他什么都没问到。“栾云平又把筷子拿起来自顾自地吃菜：“我哪儿知道他找你干什么，万一找你寻仇呢？你自己都没理，我管什么闲事儿，”栾云平瞥了一眼孟鹤堂呆住的模样：“那小朋友挺认真的，找了我好两三回……你把他怎么了？”

孟鹤堂张着嘴，说不出话来。  
周九良从来没跟他提起过这些。本来连孟鹤堂自己都忘了眼镜丢了这回事了，要不是周九良走的时候把眼镜和钥匙一起放在桌子上，他根本想不起来。  
如果栾云平今天不提起来，他可能一直都不知道。

他把眼镜取下来握在手心里，头脑一片空白。  
周九良不仅一直收着他的眼镜，还拿着他的眼镜认认真真地试着去找他了。  
孟鹤堂把嘴抿起来，甚至可以想象出周九良握着眼镜一边找他一边咬牙切齿的模样。  
“他那个时候应该是真的很喜欢我。”孟鹤堂突然这么想，他把眼镜折起来，小心地收进外套口袋里。

说是来蹭好吃的，结果孟鹤堂也吃得心不在焉。  
栾云平喝了酒没法开车，准备回车库等着高峰来接。他把孟鹤堂送到门口，不放心地跟他再三确认：“你自己回家行吗？要不要把你送回去？”  
孟鹤堂笑着说没问题。他的车还停在公司，周五就没开回来，况且他也没喝酒，根本没什么可担心的。

他叫了辆出租，在后座把手机拿出来，翻开通讯录把周九良的电话找了出来。  
他把电话号码点开，然后打开设置，选择置顶该联系人。  
孟鹤堂呆呆地看着周九良这三个字，他喉咙里像堵了一块儿糖，又硬又咯人，他咽不下去又吐不出来，一阵甜酸的味道从他的胸腔里窜出来，又痛苦又甜蜜。

他飞快地锁屏，愣了两秒又飞快地解锁，再次把周九良的号码点开，在编辑联系人姓名里把周九良三个字删掉，换成一个熊脑袋的emoji。

孟鹤堂在生活里是一个有些爱跟自己较劲的人。  
他很讲究，从小到大无论是什么东西、什么事情，只要是在他接受的范围内，他全部都只要最好的。  
工作要尽力做到最好，房子要仔细比对考量后选最好的，家具要可选择范围内最好的，就连做饭买的食材要选最好的。  
他一直在跟自己较劲，认为自己的伴侣也应该是最好的，只是他一直没有遇到而已。

他坐在出租车后座里问自己，这个世界上还有谁能比周九良更好呢？  
孟鹤堂小心地呼出一口气。

他靠着座位靠背，想了半天，最后咬住下嘴唇，手指把光标移动到emoji前面，认命一般小心地输入三个字。  
——男朋友。

孟鹤堂看着对他来说还很陌生的称呼，心脏跳得飞快。


End file.
